Guardian Angel
by Lov3Less
Summary: It is about Byakuran as Tsuna's guardian angel. He went down to human world but that is against the rules of heaven.


I always walk passed by you. I would stop and just stared at you exiting the graveyard. Your face is full with sorrow. I also always sit beside you at the garden. You would stare at the sky and tears just flow down your chin.

"_No! You mustn't go! You know the rule! An angel must not have any contact with human. You will die, 100!"_

"I'm sorry but I had to. He was suffering and as his guardian angel, I must. He is lonely," said the man with white hair.

"_COME BACK, 100!"_

"I'm sorry. I really am."

* * *

The boy was seen on top of the rooftop of a church and just want step, he fall. Luckily, 100 was just in time to save him.

"Phew… You sure are lucky kiddo. Hmmm… your hair so spiky but when I touched it, It feel so soft."

"Hey, you! Please don't threat me like a kid. I'm already 25 years old even though I don't look like one."

"Sorry kiddo. May I know your name?"

"I told you, I'm not kiddo. I'm an adult. If you want to know my name, tell me your name first."

"I'm 100."

"HUH!"

"Oops… Just kidding. I'm Byakuran. So, what's your name?'

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE MEETING LATER!" shout a man with a katana at his back.

"Lucky. It is not Gokudera. Go to go. Yamamoto, I'm here," said Tsuna waving his hand smiling and running toward Yamamoto.

"Tsu-chan, let's meet here again tomorrow," said Byakuran waving his hand.

"Tsu… Tsu-chan! Don't call me that!"

"That's weird. Whenever I saw him, he always looks so sorrow and always cry but why he is so cheerful just now."

"Yo! Tsu-chan. I didn't thought you will come. I'm glad," said Byakuran waving his hand at Tsuna when he spotted Tsuna.

"Hmph… I came as this is the one of the place where I can escape from my burden," said Tsuna with spouting face.

"Your burden? Marriage?"

"Ah… Forget it. You will never understand it. So, what are you doing here? Don't you have to work or study at university or anything else to do?"

"Hmm… Don't have. I only want to talk to you," said Byakuran with a smile and that make Tsuna slightly embarrassed.

Days by day when passed, we became close friend. I even found the reason why he would cry as stare at the sky. It is due to that he turns his friends' life upside down and causing them to cover their hand with bloods. He felt really bad about it. Byakuran wanted to said something to cheer him up but he could not open his mouth to speak out.

* * *

"_You're in pain 100. It is still not too late for you to leave him. Come back before it is too late."_

"I'm sorry. If I leave him now, he becomes lonely again. I don't want him to be sad. I'm really sorry, father. Goodbye."

"Byakuran, what happened? You suddenly fainted just now."

"Tsuna. It's nothing. Please don't cry," said Byakuran as he saw Tsuna with teary eyes.

"You must promise me that you will not leave me alone. Promise!" said Tsuna with a worried tone.

"I promised," answer Byakuran with smile.

"Tsuna, I got something to tell you."

"What is it, Byakuran?"

"I love you, Tsu-chan."

"Don't call me Tsu-chan. It is embarrassing," said Tsuna looking away with a face as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha… You are so cute when you are blushing Tsuna."

"I'm a guy. A guy won't feel happy when he is call cute."

"Hahaha… Come closer Tsuna."

"What?" asked Tsuna as he lean forwards his head.

Byakuran closed his lips at his forehead and Tsuna stare at him then reply it with a kiss at Byakuran's cheek. Finally, they kiss each other.

They walked to a nearby hotel and make love with each other until dawn. When morning arrives, Tsuna woke up and found himself in Byakuran's embrace. He looks at Byakuran's face and notice something was wrong. He tried to wake Byakuran up from his dream but he did not wake up no matter how hard Tsuna call his name. Byakuran's body was icy cold.

"You promise me that you will not leave me alone, Byakuran. You promise," said Tsuna as tears flow down his cheek.

Byakuran was placed in a coffin full of white chrysanthemum flower.

* * *

"Excuse me but could you be Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" asked a small kid.

"Yes. I am. How may I help you?"

"This is something he asked me to pass to you. Sawada-san, thank you," said the kid.

The kid disappeared when Tsuna took the letter and wanted to ask the kid who is he.

* * *

_Dear Tsu-chan,_

_ I'm sorry that I broke our promise but this is my punishment for breaking the law. Tsuna, will you believe me if I told you that I'm an angel and I had watched over you for a long time. Whenever I saw you, you always seem sad and will cry whenever you stare at the sky. So I decide to talk to you even though it is against the rule set by our father. I found out that you force yourself to smile when your friends come to pick you. Let me tell, it is not your fault that your friends' life turn upside down as it is their choice. They love as much as I like you. They want to protect you from any danger and if by covering their hand with blood is the way, they will let their hand cover with blood. Promise me, that you will not do anything stupid like jumping down a building or eating bottle of sleeping pills as it will make your friends sad. _

_ Lastly, I really love you. I will always be by your side. _

_Your beloved angel,_

_Byakuran_

* * *

Tears just flow down the cheek.

**This is something I randomly wrote during my boring time and the story is kinda based on one of T.M. Revolution pv. XP **

**Hope you like the story and reviews are welcome. ^^**


End file.
